Scar tissue
by andreeaturquoise
Summary: Stanford era. When Dean shows up on Sam's porch at Stanford, will sam be able to get his brother back? Will Dean ever be the same big brother Sam knew? Hurt!Dean caring!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! The idea for this story came to me when I was thinking about how was Sam's life at Stanford and how was dean's with John while they were hunting. Of course, it's about hurt Dean and caring Sam.

I hope you'll like it and I'm waiting for your opinions!

Chapter 1

It was one of the days when Sam went home from university thinking about his family. Those moments were rare taking into account how happy he was at Stanford, but they still happened sometimes. That day was Dean's birthday and Sam realized how much he was missing his older brother. He hadn't seen him for two years, never talked to him and he felt guilty for that. He should have called last year when it was Dean's birthday, but he had an exam and he thought that it was the perfect excuse.

Today Sam felt so lonely that he decided to call his brother when he got home. He thought that probably Dean wouldn't want to talk to him after he leaved them, but he was going to try. Sam wasn't surprised if Dean was mad with him. After all, he left Dean one day without telling him. He just left, never answered the phone. Sam knew that Dean probably felt betrayed, even more than John. Dean was the one who raised him so he was entirely entitled to be mad with him.

When he turned onto his street, he saw the most surprisingly image: a Chevy Impala was parked in front of his house. Hope raised in Sam and a longing to see his brother appeared. He had never missed his brother as much as he did then. He started to run towards his house, saw the car empty, but definitely the Impala, and turned towards the entrance. Maybe he is inside. After all, he knows how to pick locks, Sam thought. He was so enthusiastic that he wasn't even mad that Dean might have invaded his personal space.

Climbing the steps towards the entrance, Sam saw a weird form on the porch, hidden from everyone's view. The he recognized the old leather jacket and he knew it was Dean. Quickly, he knelt down beside the man.

"Dean? Dean, you alright?"

He rested his arm on Dean's shoulder, also trying to see his brother's face which was hidden from view. Moving his brother's form, realizing that he was unconscious, Sam saw a face which didn't looked like Dean's. It was full of bruises and cuts and he had a big gash on his forehead, which was seeping blood. Instantly, Sam started panicking.

"Dean! C'mon man, wake up!"

He was slightly shaking his brother's body, thinking that it was a perfect way for Dean to celebrate his birthday. Sam cursed silently, it wasn't the way he wanted to meet with his brother after two years.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and moaned and Sam had never been happier to see those emerald eyes.

"S'm?"

Sam quickly recognized the hurt tone of Dean's voice and knew that he was not ok. Help now, questions later.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm here. Let's get you inside."

"S'mmy...", Dean moaned and his face contorted in pain when Sam lifted him.

Sam was trying to remain calm, but it was almost impossible for him as he had forgotten how it was to see his brother hurt. It was a painful reminder of the life he used to live and it was one of the reasons for which he left for Stanford. As he carried Dean inside, he wondered what creature had hurt his brother so much and where was their father. Sam knew that John was capable of many things, but leaving Dean alone on a dangerous hunt wasn't something that he used to do.

Once inside, Sam eased Dean on the couch as easily as he could but he heard another moan coming from his suffering brother. At least he was conscious an that was a good thing. Before anything else, Sam grabbed a flask of holy water that he kept in a cupboard just to be sure and he also took the first aid kit.

When he returned to his brother, Dean was barely conscious, his breath shallow. Sam looked at Dean and knew that it was impossible to take of his shirt without causing damage, so he took off carefully Dean's jacket and cut his shirt with a pair of scissors. Nothing would have prepared Sam for what he was about to see. Dean's chest and torso was a combination of cuts, some of them deep, and really bad looking bruises. His entire chest was a combination of red and purple. He noticed how Dean whimpered earlier when Sam moved his arm so he believed that there was a dislocated shoulder and his brother never really moved his left leg so he had to check that up too.

Sam took the flask with holy water, knowing that it was a must after being hurt in a hunt.

"This is going to hurt, Dean," he said, not knowing whether Dean was awake or not.

Surprisingly, he was rewarded with a sound which seemed like a " mmm". He took in a deep breath and he poured the liquid. Nothing happened. No burning flesh. Nothing. In an instant, Sam knew that those weren't, couldn't be hunting wounds. But from what were they?

"Dean, hey, who hurt you?"

"Mmm... Hrts..."

It was no use. Dean wasn't going to be useful in that state so he began to patch him up. Thsnkfully, some of the cuts didn't need stitches, but half of them needed. Somewhere in the process of cleaning and stitching, Dean had passed out and Sam what thankful for that. He really didn't want to hear his brother's moans, he wasn't used to that anymore. Sam often believed that he would not be good at patching up his brother anymore, but it became a second nature to him and he done everything easily. Tapping Dean 's side, he heard him take a quick breath and Sam noted a bruised rib. Then he looked at the shoulder, which was swollen and not very good looking, but he couldn't do anything while Dean was out. He needed to put it back when he was going to wake up.

A wave of fatigue was washing over Sam, tiredness that never claimed him for a long time. He suffered to see his brother so wounded and he blamed himself for not being there for Dean. He hated seeing him get hurt, but he hated more the fact that if he was there, he could have made a difference. He sighed. That wasn't the way he wanted to meet his brother after so much time.

"Don't loose yourself in details. Check the leg," he murmured to himself.

Sam unlaced Dean's boots and took them off, being granted with s grand view of a swollen ankle, twice its normal size. It was severely bruised and Sam wondered what happened to Dean because he was in a terrible state. Going in the kitchen, he took a bag with ice from the refrigerator and rested it on his brother's ankle, sighing again. He wanted to know what happened to Dean and he couldn't wait to kill that son of a bitch.

While Sam was cleaning up and putting the first aid kit in its place, he looked for a second at Dean 's face, which was almost not harmed, except of a cut on his forehead, and was surprised by how young Dean seemed. He seemed even younger than him, as he was unconscious on his couch. Then Sam was reminded by what a hard childhood Dean had and by how he was forced to grow up quicker and he realized how hard it must have been for his brother.

"No... No...", Dean murmured in his sleep.

Sam drew closer, listening to his brother's words. He was curious so he waited, maybe Dean revealed what happened to him. Sam knew that Dean was most vulnerable during his sleep, especially after a hunt, when he was in pain, but he never mentioned this to Dean. He didn't want to ruin 'the big invincible brother' mantra.

"Dad..."

Dean's word shocked Sam, made his jaw drop. It wasn't possible. Dad hadn't done this to Dean. Maybe Dean was hurt and he was calling for dad or something else. But dad could never hurt Dean in such a way. John loved his eldest, even though he never admitted it, Sam thought. John wasn't capable of this... Was he?

So, what do you think? It is worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter and Im glad that you read and liked my story and I want to thank you for that. I hope you will like this chapter.

I'm waiting for your reviews!

Chapter 2

Dean was slowly coming to his senses as he felt pain everywhere. Everything was hurting, his body and his soul. He slowly remembered what had happened, wishing to forget everything. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a unknown room, sitting on a couch. He looked around himself, thinking of his next move. The room was empty, no one was in it, but he could hear the water running somewhere nearby. He wondered where he was or how he got in this house. The last thing he remembered was that he was driving the Impala, trying to ignore the pain. Even though he knew he was hurt, Dean tried to get up or, at least in a sitting position. As he tried to move, a soaring pain shot trough his shoulder and leg.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted louder that he wanted. He heard the water stop and he knew that whoever was in the house, was coming to him. Perfect.

"Dean? You awake?" The familiar voice shocked Dean beyond measures. Sammy. His Sammy. He couldn't remember going to Stanford but he was suddenly so thrilled by the fact that his baby brother was with him. It seemed like all the pain was slowly dissolving.

Sam approached the couch and was greeted by a pair of shiny green eyes, the eyes that he missed so much. His brother was watching him, shock all over his face as he paled. For a moment, Sam wondered if Dean was going to pass out.

"Sammy," Dean croaked and Sam smiled as he heard his nickname. "How..."

"You showed up on my porch. Actually you fainted on it." Sam sat next to his brother, on the floor, his hand letting on Dean's and was surprised that Dean didn't retreat his. He expected Dean to be angry with him, but there was no anger in his brother's eyes, just pain mixed with sadness and a little bit of happiness. Sam would've paid to know what was Dean thinking.

"Dude, girls faint. I collapse," came Dean's cock answer as he smirked.

Watching his brother after so much time made Dean realize that he couldn't be mad with Sam for leaving. In that moment, he understood his brother's choice and he supported it. It was a good thing for Sam that he left. He looked at Sam, observing that he was unchanged, the same long hair with bangs hiding his eyes and the soft smile on his face. He missed his brother so much and now he felt like a missing part was found again. Of course, he would never tell Sam how much he missed him. He just smiled and tried to shut the pain out.

"Yeah, I know man. You really gave me a heart attack, though."

Sam watched his brother carefully wondering when was the proper moment to ask him about what had happened. He was so excited to have Dean back that he wanted to hug him and he knew that Dean felt the same, but Dean was never going to admit that. As he was watching the older Winchester, Sam remarked that Dean tried to move his hurt arm and winced.

"Right, I have to fix your shoulder. I would've done it when you were out, but you know that I needed you awake."

"Help me into a sitting position, Sammy."

Sam helped Dean and tried to move him as slowly as he could in order not to hurt him more. He heard the hunter groan a couple times but he remained silent.

"Okay. On three." Sam said and Dean nodded tensely. Sam had done this a million times to Dean, but every time Dean was tense. Sam took a good grip on his brother's shoulder and said, "Three," putting his arm back into the right position. Dean cursed and shouted, trying his best not to pass out again as his vision started to gain dark spots. Thankfully, Sam was crouching in front of him and he was glad that he could focus on his brother,

"I should get you a sling," Sam suggested, looking at Dean's pained face, already knowing the answer.

"No, don't need it."

"What about some painkillers?" Sam knew that des wouldn't say no despite the Winchester policy of no painkillers. He saw Dean nod and took of towards the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and two Tylenols. Dean gratefully took the pills and drank all the water, resting his back against the couch pillows. He was feeling so tired, so drained. Dean felt Sam ease next to him and he closed his eyes.

"Dean, what happened to you?" Sam knew that there was no better moment to ask.

Dean was expecting this question. His curious little brother was going to ask sooner or later and he knew that he couldn't avoid the topic forever. He sighed. Sam noticed how Dean tensed when he asked the question and wondered what ugly truth Dean was going to reveal. Sam knew that his brother was a straightforward person, that he didn't hide behind the finger. So Dean holding back was not a good sign. But Sam continued waiting as silence fell upon them, wondering if Dean was going to answer him or not.

"Dad happened," Dean whispered and Sam thought that it was his imagination and not Dean's voice.

Sam was half expecting this answer, but he couldn't contain his shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard and he was tempted to say 'are you kidding me?', but he remained silent as his wheels turned in his brain. He knew their dad wasn't perfect, but there was a long way to beating his son. Sa used to argue a lot with John and their dad never touched a single hair of him and he never thought that John was capable of beating the hell out of Dean.

"Was he... Possessed?" If John was possessed, than it would've been logical.

Dean expected Sam's reaction. He knew that Sam would never believe what he had just told him and the next question coming from Sam was logical. Dean found it really hard to tell Sam what happened. It was because he didn't want to be even more vulnerable to Sam and he didn't really want to see Sam's anger raise as he learned the truth. But he was so tired that he decided to tell Sam everything.

"He wasn't possessed." Dean paused to choose his words and he heard Sam take a quick breath. "We were in Virginia, hunting a poltergeist, you know the drill. And I was the bait and I screwed up and the poltergeist hurt dad. Dad had two broken ribs but we got the bastard in the end."

It wasn't making any sense to Sam. "Why did you screw up?"

"A few weeks before I got pneumonia when we were hiking and I wasn't feeling very well when we were hunting the poltergeist. I got a little bit distracted, had been coughing really bad and dad got hurt. When we were at the hotel and dad was barking at me, I told him that if he was so mad then he should've thought that I might not be in my top form. Then he started hitting me."

Sam was surprised by how calm was Dean when he told him everything, despite the fact that Dean 's words were only whispers. At first, he felt sorry for his brother, for what he had to endure, then he started being angry, terribly angry for what John was capable of doing.

As Sam started screaming, releasing his emotions, Dean sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Sam's anger to pass. He knew that telling his baby brother the truth meant that Sam was never going to forgive their dad, but he really didn't care at the moment. He really didn't give s damn about anything that had something to do with their dad.


End file.
